


Основы бухгалтерии в старом Хогвартсе

by ShNedzumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Многие попаданцы получают в наследство дома, титулы, богатство. Пользуются этим, добиваясь своих целей. Однако имущество тоже требует заботы и присмотра. Правда, об этом как-то забывают.





	

\- Гарриет Лилиан Мириэль Поттер, леди Певерелл, леди Гриффиндор.

\- ...

\- Леди Певерелл?

\- ...

\- Леди Гриффиндор?

\- Твою мать!

***

 

Кто в наше время не читал фанфики? Кто не знал в силу возраста, тех дети просветили. 

В лучших традициях жанра фэнтези женщина умерла в собственной постели, а проснулась уже в кровати почти одиннадцатилетней Гарри Поттер. Пошла в банк, а там на нее свалилось наследство в духе Мэри Сью. Но если попаданцы в фанфиках считали, что им повезло, то Гарри искренне считала, что попала. Влипла по полной программе.

Поттеры владели "газетами, журналами, пароходами, а также магазином "Птичка". На самом деле им принадлежало несколько теплиц, артефакторские мастерские, включая долю лавки Олливандера. И еще пара-тройка патентов.

С которым приходилось разбираться новоявленной леди. Потому что если ты претендовала на титул и получила его, будь добра, заботься о собственном имуществе, чтобы оно и дальше приносило пользу.

К счастью, финансовый директор основательной, но не гигантской компании начинала именно с бухгалтерии. Цифры и расчеты являлись ее страстью. К несчастью, делами Поттеров не занимались вот уже тринадцать лет - папашка даже не думал приблизиться к наследству. Повезло, что Гриффиндоры со временем утратили все имущество, кроме достопамятного меча. Хоть тут не мучиться. Не повезло, что Певереллы, уйдя в тень, о потомках все же думали. Основательно думали. В виде банковских ячеек и давних вкладов.

Твою же мать!

\- Привет, меня зовут Рон. Рон Уизли. А тебя?

\- Гарри Поттер, - девочка сдула непослушную темную прядь со лба, убрала назад, намотав на шишечку. На сиденье, на половине стола громоздились книги, пергаменты, старые вырезки газет и журналов. - Того-Самого не помню, помнить не желаю, равно как и разговаривать об этом, - короткий взгляд зеленых глаз, на секунду потеплевших. - Прости, занята очень.

И снова уткнулась в массивный гроссбух, шевеля губами, изредка загибая пальцы, как будто что-то пересчитывая.

Рона надолго не хватило.

\- Чем ты занимаешься?

Гарри потерла лоб.

\- Пытаюсь разобраться, какие основные средства, относящиеся к вещественно-натуральному составу, утратили свое функциональное назначение и находятся в состоянии консервации. И во сколько мне это обходится.

Судя по взгляду младшего рыжика, ему хватило первой половины фразы.

***

 

\- Ну и куда же тебя отправить, Гарри Поттер? Вижу в тебе много ума, верности, настойчивости и, что уж скрывать, хитрости.

\- Туда, где работать мешать не будут.

\- Тогда... Слизерин!

***

 

Для Слизерина Гарри Поттер оказалась полной неожиданностью. Мало того, что полукровка - кто не без греха - но все время что-то считает, пишет, из-за книг ее практически не видно. Да и выглядит, как стандартный "синий чулок".

А тем, кто мешал, в лоб летела толстенная книга со странным названием "Активы и пассивы". Слизеринки краснели, слизеринцы хихикали, подразумевая нечто нецензурное.

Гарри Поттер не обращала внимания.

\- Привет, меня зовут Драко Малфой.

\- Гарри Поттер.

\- Что ты все время читаешь?

\- Считаю.

Шуршала ручка, щелкали костяшки счетов. Гарри проклинала того, кто не додумался изобрести первый в мире магический калькулятор. Какого черта она вообще должна вспоминать доисторические методы решения бухгалтерских проблем?

Мать моя женщина, сколько там всего было понапутано и придумано! Требовалось проверить наличие ингредиентов для зелий, для создания артефактов. Материалы, поставки, расходы, доходы. Чтобы вникнуть в магическую "кухню", требовалось просмотреть бухгалтерские книги и отчеты за последние лет пять. Гоблины ведь не дают гарантии, они работают только на себя, следовательно, нужно еще и законодательство, и устав банка выучить.

А тут еще вертятся всякие, работать мешают!

\- Малфой, солнышко, лапочка, заинька...

Драко напрягся от вроде бы ласкового начала и доброго взгляда красно-зеленых от недосыпа глаз.

И правильно, потому что...

\- ... нафиг - это туда!

***

 

\- Поттер, ты знаешь, что на третьем этаже у нас Цербер?

Слизеринцы замерли, превратившись в слух. Гарри повела пальцем вертикальную черточку, проверяя свои выкладки. Да, все сходится, поэтому фраза Малфоя дошла не сразу.

\- Содержание крупного животного в непосредственной близости от детей без средств обеспечения безопасности карается штрафом в размере трех заработных плат или принудительными отработками в Министерстве магии.

Малфой поперхнулся.

\- Ты откуда знаешь?!

Гарри тяжело вздохнула.

\- У моих предков доля в ферме по разведению гипогрифов... Чтоб их этот самый гипогриф клюнул в причинное место. Неужели нельзя было составить нормальную документацию? Так нет же, мы самые умные, у нас все должно быть на огрызках, верно, прадедушка, чтоб тебе на семейном портрете икалось.

К бурчанию Поттер уже все как-то привыкли.

Гроссбухи размножались делением, не иначе. Или почкованием, кто их там знает, потому что стоило закончить с одним, как появлялись еще два. Гарри готова была взвыть и рвать на себе волосы. Вот и нафига ей все эти титулы и рода, если к ним прилагается такой геморрой?!

***

 

\- Поттер, а ты знаешь, что Хагрид яйцо дракончика к себе домой притащил.

\- Высиживает? - вскинула бровь Поттер, подписывая очередной отчет.

\- Выводит, - хихикнул Малфой.

\- Контрабанда карается годом Азкабана.

Малфой прищурился.

\- Только не говори, что твои предки этим занимались?

Гарри хмыкнула.

\- Заметь, это не я сказала.

Чем только ее предки не промышляли. Важно другое - доказать невозможно. Ничего. Никогда. Поттеры-артефакторы умели стирать следы. Зато обеспечивали мастерские отличным материалом для разработок и исследований.

Кстати, надо бы подстегнуть отдел исследователей, а то совсем они что-то там приутихли. Раньше два из трех патентов в артефакторике принадлежали Поттерам, равно как и научные разработки. Сейчас этого, конечно, никто не делает, но Гарри их мотивирует.

Не умеешь - научим, не хочешь - заставим.

***

 

Конец года подкрался незаметно. Невилл, Рон и Гермиона могли похвастаться приключениями - и ожогами от пламени, ушибами от каких-то магических шахмат и чем-то там еще, а Гарри тем, что окончательно вникла и закончила работать с отчетами прошлых лет. Теперь оставалось только навестить свои хозяйства с проверкой, потребовать новые отчеты и пересчитать бухгалтерию. Доверяй, как говорится, но проверяй.

Времени на приключения не оставалось совершенно.

А тут еще гоблины в ехидно-уважительной манере написали, что родовая магия Блэков выбрала ее своей наследницей. Следует наведаться в банк и Министерство, принять бразды правления еще одним родом.

И вникнуть в деловые нюансы.

То есть новые бухгалтерские книги.

Вот за что ей все это?!


End file.
